Молилась ли ты на ночь?
by Ellaahn
Summary: Фейлон/Асами и реверс.


Автор: Ellaahn

Рейтинг: РG

Название: Молилась ли ты на ночь ...?

Герои: Асами, Фейлон.

Пейринг: Вы не поверите...

Жанр: АУ и в кои-то веки чуть побольше чем джен)))) Хотя даже на преслеш по-моему не тянет)))

Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит не мне и вообще это художественный вымысел и любое совпадение с реальными людьми - случайность.

Примечание: писано для Nillogara по заявке: Асами/Фей, ревновать Дракона. Никаких Акихит, даже фоном = ))

Не уверена, что полностью соответствует заявке, но тут уж как получилось. Надеюсь, понравится)))

- Скучно, - протянул Фейлон. - Рюичи, бросай ты свой ноутбук.

- Сейчас, только почту проверю. У тебя же книга есть, почитай пока.

- Прочитал уже.

Асами обернулся – Лю действительно дочитал книгу и теперь просто валялся на кровати, закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Фей соблазнительно потянулся.

- Прекрати, мне надо работать.

- Я разве что-то делаю?

Сама невинность, надо же! Асами, посмеиваясь, отвернулся к экрану. Хмм. Незнакомый адрес…

- Кстати, а где ты был семнадцатого?

- А? В Лондоне. Встречался сэром Вилсоном, из Торгово-промышленной палаты.

- И как он тебе? – спросил, тщательно контролируя голос, Асами.

- Умный, хитрый, - Дракон хмыкнул. – Уж не знаю, какой он там лорд, но выгоду свою понимает хорошо. И взятки берет, не стесняясь.

- Вот как. Взгляни на это, - он протянул Фейлону несколько только что распечатанных листов.

- О.

- А дальше? – поинтересовался Асами, плюхаясь рядом на кровать.

- А дальше, автор сего пасквиля видимо полагает, что ты начнешь меня ревновать и, аки мавр венецианский, в конце - концов, удушишь, - меланхолично отозвался Фейлон, лениво изучая записку, в которой неизвестный доброжелатель оповещал Асами о том, что тот обзавелся ветвистыми рогами. И прилагал фото адюльтера.

Японец неопределенно хмыкнул.

- Ну, если не удушишь, то, во всяком случае, доверять перестанешь, - уже живее предположил Фей, переворачиваясь на живот. - Хотят ослабить наши позиции. Ну-ка, ну-ка, с кем там у нас ближайшие переговоры?

«Начнешь ревновать», - Асами усмехнулся про себя. - «Да я и не прекращаю. Я ревновал еще тогда, когда не имел на это никаких прав, фактически с первого дня, когда увидел тебя. Сколько нервов вытрепал мне Арбатов, представить страшно. Знал бы ты, как на самом деле я боюсь, что ты однажды уйдешь».

Они были вместе уже почти полтора года, а Асами все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому. К насмешливым репликам, к книгам на кровати и странным ароматам благовоний. Но главное – к теплу жилистого, тренированного тела, расслабленно вытянувшегося рядом.

Не мог привыкнуть и боялся потерять. Так что зря в нем пытались вызвать ревность – он научился не давать поднимать голову этой гадине.

Еще в самом начале, когда они только начали жить вместе, ему показались несколько двусмысленными шутки одного из знакомых Фея. На людях Асами сдержался, но оставшись наедине, не преминул высказать свое мнение. Ссора быстро переросла в безобразный скандал, никто не хотел уступать друг другу и если бы не прибежал Тао, взволнованный криками, то все могло бы закончиться более чем печально. Однако, увидев дрожащие губы мальчишки, Фей моментально осёкся и взял себя в руки. Они не говорили друг с другом целый вечер, даже спать легли в разных комнатах, чувствуя себя отвратительно, но, не решаясь идти на примирение первым…

Наконец, глубоко за полночь, они случайно пересеклись в гостиной – Фейлон пошел туда за табаком для трубки, а Асами там уже полчаса как коротал время за бутылкой виски.

- Фей, послушай… Я не хотел… - вырвалось у Асами, когда он понял, что Фейлон сейчас уйдет. Он всем нутром почувствовал, что Дракона нельзя, категорически нельзя, сейчас отпускать.

Лю остановился и передернул плечами.

- Фей…

Тот, наконец, обернулся, и у Рюичи захолодело под ложечкой – на лице не читалось никаких эмоций, а взгляд был холодный и безжалостный, как у рептилии.

- Хотелось бы раз и навсегда прояснить один вопрос. Я не твоя собственность , Асами, как бы тебе этого не хотелось. Я буду делать то, что сочту нужными общаться с теми, с кем сам захочу. И не потерплю каких-либо указаний по этому поводу. Это ясно?

- Я… Господи, Фей, я просто приревновал тебя. Я не думал, что ты так отреагируешь, - он заставил себя встать и подойти к Лю. Рука привычно, боже, привычно! вплелась в шёлк чужих волос. - Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы вместе. Мне кажется, что ты в любой момент можешь исчезнуть.

Строго сжатые губы Фейлона слегка расслабились:

- Асами, не зачем меня ревновать. Поверь, если ты по каким-то причинам меня перестанешь устраивать, как партнёр, я сообщу это тебе лично, не дожидаясь, пока ты или кто-то другой застукает меня на горячем.

- Не совсем то, что хотелось бы услышать, - горько усмехнулся Асами.

- Асами, в ком ты сомневаешься, в себе или во мне? Какая тебе разница, кто у меня был раньше? Я не имею привычки обманывать тех, кого я подпустил к себе близко, тем более, что таких людей очень мало. Что ты еще хочешь от меня услышать?

- Ничего. Этого достаточно, - он обнял и притянул к себе любовника, нет - любимого.

«Я умею ждать».

- Забавно, но людям обычно льстит, когда их ревнуют, - пробормотал Асами, надеясь перевести разговор в шутливую плоскость.

Как бы не так. Сильные плечи под скользким шёлком мгновенно напряглись, закаменели.

- Не мне. Янцзу тоже был очень ревнив, - Фейлон слепо повёл головой и попытался вырваться из объятий.

«Дурак! Какой я дурак!»

- Тшшш, прости меня. Я сегодня весь день говорю глупости, - успокаивающе погладить по спине, пропустить пряди волос между пальцами, мягко массируя затылок, и не отпускать, пока эта окаменелость не уйдёт из напряженного тела, легко целовать виски и скулы. – Прости, прости…

Ближе к утру он все-таки не удержался и спросил у заласканного до истомы Фейлона:

- А всё-таки, у вас с ним что-то было?

- С кем? Господи, Рюичи, ты все никак не успокоишься? Нет, ничего не было.

- Повтори…

- Ничего не было. Тебе стало легче?

- Нет, не это. То, как ты меня назвал.

- Рюичи?

Асами кивнул. Ему не очень нравилось свое имя, но то, как его произносил Фейлон… За это можно было отдать душу и полмира в придачу.

И, наверняка, Фей это заметил. Иначе, зачем бы ему лукаво улыбаясь, тянуть, добавив хрипотцы в голос:

- Рюичи…

- Ну, надо же, какой Натан затейник! – восхищенно присвистнул Фейлон. – Никогда бы не подумал. А еще член партии консерваторов!

Асами вздрогнул – пока он погружался в воспоминания, Лю добрался до фотографий. – Интересно, а почему их послали тебе, а не стали ими шантажировать Натана?Такой шикарный материал - вся карьера полетит к чертям!

На снимках действительно можно было разглядеть лицо только одного участника – Вилсона, тогда как второй скрывался за маской – вообще все было обставлено в стиле легкого БДСМа и сопутствующего антуража. Но рост, телосложение, длинные черные волосы…

- Похож, - резюмировал Фей. - Действительно похож.

- Думаешь, реальные съемки, а не монтаж?

- Не знаю. Нелогично все это как-то. Никаких требований, ничего. Даже как попытка нас рассорить…

«А я вот не знаю, как бы отреагировал, если бы в тот момент, когда я прочитал это, тебя бы не было рядом» - подумал Асами.

Они не жили постоянно вместе – слишком много дел, которые надо решать лично. Но, благо от Токио до Гонконга и простым смертным лететь–то всего четыре часа, а уж имея собственный самолет и приоритетный воздушный коридор – тут и за два часа обернуться можно.

- Конечно, стоит отдать снимки на экспертизу, и плясать уже от их заключения, - тем временем продолжал Фейлон, - Но Вилсон иногда на меня так странно посматривает, что не знаешь, право, что и думать.

- Экспертиза, конечно… Что? В следующий раз летим в Лондон вместе!

- Послушай, возможно, он тут вообще ни при чем. я пошутил!

- Не важно. Профилактика – основа долгой здоровой жизни! Кстати, о профилактике… - усмехнулся он, прижимая Фейлона к кровати.

- Ммм… Рюичи, ты неисправим! – однако в голосе Дракона особого протеста произволом Асами не слышалось.

И против чего тут протестовать, скажите на милость?


End file.
